Frozen- An Adult Version
by ErmTheDragon
Summary: An adult version of frozen. Violence and sexual content. Warning: In later chapters there will be instances of non-consensual sex. Read on knowing this.


Chapter One

Ladies and Gentlemen, skinny and stout,  
I'll tell you a tale I know nothing about;  
The Admission is free, so pay at the door,  
Now pull up a chair and sit on the floor.

-Tyler Rager

In the late 1840's, within the small kingdom of Arendelle's castle walls, a small, eight year old girl slept. Her covers were pulled up to her chin, her long blonde waves cascading over the deep purple blanket. All around her were lavish objects, from her tall white wardrobe full of different dresses, all sporting the Arendelle colours, teal, purple, and black, to her huge four poster bed where the young child was sleeping. She dreamed of how it would be, one day, to be queen. To rule beside her two five year old sisters, Anna and Alice. She smiled in her sleep as she thought of her two beautiful sisters.

"Elsa. Psst!"

"Hey, Elsa, wake up! It's morning!"

"Wake up!"

Elsa groaned and rolled over as her sister Anna crawled on top of her. Anna's identical twin sister, Alice, ran to the window and drew the curtains open, letting in a beam of spring light.

"Go back to sleep..." Elsa groaned, trying to find her way back into her dream. But her sisters wouldn't budge, and soon Alice joined Anna in poking and prodding Elsa to get her to wake up. Elsa peeked at her sisters with one eye, the only visible difference between the two is that her sister Anna wore her auburn hair in two braids, while her sister Alice favored wearing her hair in just one. Elsa was just about to close her eyes again when she saw her sisters look at each other mischievously before whispering in unison.

"Do you wanna build a snowman?"

The three girls tiptoed past their parent's floor, Elsa leading the way to the ballroom. Elsa placed her index finger to her lips as the two twins giggled behind her. As they reached them, Elsa pushed the double doors to the ballroom open and slipped in, Anna and Alice following their sister close behind.

"Okay." Elsa said, a smile on her face. "Now we can play."

Anna and Alice giggled and gave each other a big high-five. The two girls pulled on the sides of the older sister's nightgown.

"Do the magic!" Anna whispered excitedly.

"Yeah, Elsa! Do the magic!" Alice echoed.

Elsa smiled at her sisters before turning her hands in circles, a small snowball appearing in her hands as she whispered.

"You ready?". The twins nodded and Elsa threw her arms up into the air, causing snow to fall from the ceiling. Anna and Alice started laughing at once, and they both stuck their tongues out to catch the snowflakes as they fell. Nothing felt better to Elsa than making the two most important people in her life smile, and soon Elsa was joining in on the fun with her sisters.

The ballroom quickly became covered in snow, and soon there were mountains of it reaching almost to the ceiling. Anna was the first to have the idea to jump from the top of the hills into the powdery snow down below, and Alice soon followed. Elsa sat at the bottom of the hill and caught each of the girls (using her magic) mid-jump, bringing them down slowly and gracefully into the snow.

"One at a time, you two!" Elsa called up to them, but the twins didn't seem to hear. Anna jumped first, and Elsa caught her, but as Elsa was carefully setting Anna down, Alice jumped from the hill. Panicking, Elsa quickly reached her arm up to try and catch Alice mid-jump as well, but her fear for her sister made her powers inaccurate, and she hit Alice with a burst of magic to the chest, and she fell down to the ground.

Anna let out a blood-curdling scream as Elsa ran to Alice's side. Alice was passed out cold, and her cheeks were starting to sink in. The colours on her once rosy cheeks faded, and her auburn hair slowly started to turn snow white.

"Elsa what did you do!?" Anna yelled at her sister. "Mom! Dad!"

Soon, Elsa and Anna's parents ran in to see what the commotion was about, standing in shock when they saw what was happening to Alice.

"Quick," The King commanded to the Queen. "Send for my horse at once! We have to take her to the troll king!"

Hours later, Elsa, Anna, the Queen, the King, and Alice were in a strange clearing in the middle of the woods, surrounded by small rock-shaped trolls. An old-looking one stepped out from a cave and turned to the King and Queen.

"Was she born with the powers, or are they a curse?" The king troll asked.

"Born with." The King answered, motioning to Elsa, "And getting stronger."

The King Troll proceeded to place his hand on Alice's forehead, giving a grave shake of his head.

"There is nothing I can do for her. I'm sorry. She's too far gone."

Elsa and Anna's mother burst into a fit of tears at the news that there was no saving their daughter, and the King of Arendelle lowered his head.

"But..." The King Troll continued. "I can mask their memories of it." The King Troll motioned to Anna and Elsa. Their father shook his head.

"No... they should remember their sister." He said firmly, but looked to Anna. "But perhaps... it is better for Anna to forget about the magic. That it was her own sister who caused it."

The king troll nodded and bent down to take Anna's hand, who looked at the troll wearily.

"I will remove all memories of magic from the child's mind, but I will keep the fun. Anna will believe her sister died during an accident when they were playing outside and nothing more." The King troll placed his hand on Anna's forehead, and before she could protest, she fell fast asleep.

Just as her sister died in her mother's arms.

Three days later, Arendelle's flag was at half mass, and the whole kingdom was on the hill, overlooking the sea. A large stone was placed in front of a hole in the ground where Alice's coffin would be placed. Anna stood beside her mother, clutching on to her hand. Tears ran down both of their faces.

The King and Elsa were nowhere to be seen, locked inside the castle walls. The notice that the castle gates would be closed from then on was a shock to the public, but the King and Queen had to keep their little secret locked up, so that she didn't harm anyone else.

As the coffin was brought into view, Anna broke away from her mother and ran to it, collapsing on it's side in gasping tears, screaming her sister's name. Her mother pulled her back and she wailed louder, grief struck for her sister.

As the coffin was lowered into the ground, Anna attempted to wipe her tears and whispered.

"D-do you want to build a snowman?"


End file.
